I Thank You For This Harmony Day
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: Well since it's Thanksgiving I thought I'd write a fanfic about it since Harmony Day is Harvest Moon's Thanksgiving. So be thankful for the small things and enjoy life. Enjoy.


Author's Note- Well i was playing harvest moon and i realized they dont have a thanksgiving but i was like WAIT! they do...kinda Harmony day is their thanksgiving. So i thought i'd write this for our thanksgiving day :D enjoy!

Also I'm going to use the names i gave my kids in the game. My older son (Ike) and my younger daughter (Anna) and Btw i got married to Chase so if you gotta know what the kids look like. :D

* * *

I thank you

"Mama!" My 5 year old son had called for me. "Yes Ike." I had walked over to the kitchen. "C-can you help me?" there was a huge mess everything was covered with everything baking.

"Ike? What were you doing!" I asked him a bit stunned. "Today is Harmony day and I want to give thanks also! But…" he looked over at his mess. "But?…" I asked him.

"I thought I could make one on my own and Dad's always busy so I tried myself." He looked down at his feet.

I looked over at my husband who was sleeping quietly on our double bed, "Yea Chase cause you SO busy." I had thought and turned back to my son. "I'll help you I beat your dad at the cooking contest every year since I met him." I laughed and he had a big smile on his face.

"Go get your younger sister and we'll make some for her to give out too." He nodded and ran off as I cleaned up the mess of eggs and milk. I let out a sigh and finished up the cleaning the kids watching how fast I had taken.

"Mama! Your so fast!" My daughter had hugged me. "Why thank you, Anna." I smiled and pulled out what we needed for a cake. "Lets get started!" I announced and Chase had woken up.

"You really need different work hours." I said in his direction and turned back to the kids.

I pulled out a book and looked at all the cakes, "Hmm…well shortcake is traditional but what would you like to make?" I turned to the kids wondering what ideas they had.

They conversed with each other and in the mean while I had walked over to Chase and had taken the hairpins out of his hair. "I'm borrowing." I smiled and put them in my hair.

"Mama!" They jumped up and down. "I still wanna make shortcake! Cause I just love strawberries!" Anna had licked her lips and I looked over to Ike who was fumbling with his fingers. "I…I wanna make an orange cake. For Mama." He smiled looking up.

At first I was stunned but I liked the idea of it. It was a total 'take THAT!' moment and I agreed before Chase could protest.

* * *

It had been almost a full hour of waiting and the kids got restless. Almost just in time the other kids from around the island had came up to the door.

"Ike com on!" Heath had called Ike looked up at me and I nodded. "Go ahead just be careful, ok?" "Yea! were going to play at the mines." He had dashed into his room and grabbed a wizard hat and Anna had grabbed her tiara and they ran out. "Were going to play protect the princess!" Anna smiled running after her brother almost falling behind.

I looked over to Chase who seemed to be inspecting the cakes. "Chase, really?" I had commented and he looked back. "I was just looking. Ike is really good at baking now."

"Well yea! He is our kid." I had walked over and placed the clips back into his hair. "He still picks you over me." He crossed his arms. "Yea and Anna picks you." I said sitting down on our sofa and letting out a sigh.

The small harvest sprite, Finn, had flew over. "Hey Finn can you check on the kids I just had a weird feeling just now." And Chase had looked at me strange, "Who in the heck is Finn?" He commented with that 'wtf' look on his face.

I laughed why was he jealous? "Chase it's a harvest sprite, calm down." I noticed the timer and it still had an hour or so and decided to let my animals outside and water my plants.

I had walked outside and Luke was standing there and had handed me some shortcake. "I made this and I had some extra so I thought I'd give some to you." Luke was blushing. I grew nervous once Chase had walked over to the door and gave a death glare.

I hung my head Chase is so jealous…"Thanks Luke see you tomorrow." I smiled closing the door in sort of a rush before Chase was to slam the door on him.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Chase you are totally jealous sometimes!" "Ok fine whatever you say." I sat down at the table and my stomach had rumbled as the timer had rang.

I had finished the finishing touches on the cakes. I'm so glad Luke brought me that so I have a free lunch. I turned and seen Chase had eaten all of it. "Chase! Seriously that was my lunch!" I cried out.

"I'll make something ten times better!" he announced and sat me down at the table as he went to cooking.

"Oh I got it! He thought I would like Luke's cooking so he ate it. Now he makes me lunch? Maybe Luke should come to the door more often. Well, Chase would get mad so maybe not."

Evening had set and the kids had ran home. Ike had a look on his face as helped his sister inside. "Mama." Ike called and I walked over.

"What happened?" I asked and I picked up my daughter. "We were playing in the mines like you said and we hit something and this yellow gas came out and Anna breathed it in and she started coughing and sneezing." Ike looked down ashamed.

"I told you to be careful." I said he started crying. "Sorry mama." "No. Stop crying its fine she just has a cold 'Chase' will go get the medicine." I smiled and Chase got up and left. Hehe.

* * *

Dinner was already ready and on the table Anna had sat at the table wrapped in a blanket and Ike was excited kicking hit legs as he sat.

Moments later Chase had came back and given the medicine and we all sat down and ate. Anna had went to bed right after still not feeling to well.

Then I had brought out the cake and we all sat down. "I'm so thankful we got the medicine in time for Anna" Ike smiled eating a piece.

"Yea this harmony day sure was fun this year." I laughed.

* * *

Author's Note- Well its short but i didnt want to make it into a story just a small oneshot without going to deep into the plot and i had to make it cute...Sorry if it kinda sucked this is how i work on such short notice! Thank you for reading this though. :D hehehe

Lol also for some reason i always seen Chase as the jealous type xD and i decided to get all the rival gifts after i was married (just cause) and there all blushing at the door and im all like "Chase would totally get made and slam the door on you if he knew. And what would Ike think?" So lol and it was funny cause i had already got their rival marrages and kids too!

Lol Kathy, Roy and Chase would all be chasing down Owen xD

Anyways I'm happy you took the time to read this so if you could do one more thing, maybe R&R? please i gotta know what i did wrong or great!


End file.
